


An Unexpected Twist

by geethr75



Category: Mahabharata
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [rutu36panchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutu36panchi/gifts), [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts), [Zariya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariya/gifts), [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/gifts).



The moonlight streamed down into the clearing. The flickering light of the fire fell on the brooding face of the man who sat by it.   
He was not a young man but not old either. Dark complexioned and handsome, he was dressed simply and wore no ornaments. A knot of hair held a peacock feather which swayed in the breeze.  
His name was Krishna and his name was equally reviled and revered among the people of Aryavarta.  
A slight noise claimed his attention. He gazed lazily at the man who lay near him. This was a slightly older man, who had been trussed up in a way that made movement impossible. He was unconscious, though he was stirring.  
He was a fair skinned man, dressed equally simply. He was well muscled and was strikingly handsome.  
He moved his head from side to side and Krishna rose, stretched himself and walked to the other side of the fire.  
The older man opened his eyes, though his glance was hazy and unfocussed. He shook his head as if to clear it. He frowned as he realized he was bound. He strained as if to break the ropes which bound him, but failed.  
"They won't break." Said Krishna calmly.  
The captive frowned and a look of fury was on his face as he looked at Krishna.  
"What game are you playing?" He grated out. "Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"  
"Game?" Krishna queried. "Game was what you played with your cousins, Suyodhana. Game was what you tried to play with me, you and your father. But I am ending all your games today. You refused to adhere to the terms of the game that you played. Well, I am changing the rules now."  
"Do you think that by capturing me you could force me to change my mind?" There was contempt in Suyodhana's voice.  
"Oh no," replied Krishna. "I know you too well. But I also know your father, who incidentally is still the King. If he gets a whiff that you are my captive, he himself shall yield to your cousins what is rightfully theirs."  
The truth of it stuck Suyodhana forcibly. It was like a physical blow. He strove again to break the ropes which bound him, but to no avail. He glared at Krishna.  
"Like a coward, you keep me bound! You don't even dare face me in battle? My cousins are so cowardly that they have stooped to this trick to get their Kingdom back?"  
Krishna threw back his head and laughed. The sound of that laughter raised goosebumps in Suyodhana.  
"This from the man who tried to capture an unarmed messenger!" Krishna's voice held mockery.  
"Was your capture of me any less cowardly?" Fumed Suyodhana. "You did not even dare to-" he stopped abruptly as memory of how he was captured returned.  
Krishna had got into his room and they had fought. They had fought with swords and then with maces and then with their bare arms. And Krishna had defeated him.  
He frowned. It had felt to him as if every bone in his body was broken before he lost consciousness. But now there was no pain. He wondered how much time would have elapsed since he became a prisoner.  
"Only a few hours," Krishna spoke. "And I healed you before bound you."  
Suyodhana wondered for a fleeting moment whether the rumours about this man's supernatural powers were true. Then he dismissed it. The man was a magician. It must have been due to some trick that he was defeated.  
"What is this place?" He asked more to break the silence than anything else. "Where am I?"  
"You are still within the borders of your own Kingdom, Prince. But please do not expect a rescue. No one shall find you. No one shall find this place."  
"You seem certain," muttered Suyodhana.  
"I am certain." Replied Krishna.  
"And do you think Yudhistira is going to accept the Kingdom once he finds out what has happened?" Jeered Suyodhana. "He shall tell you to return me to my father and all your efforts shall be in vain."  
"True. Which is why he is not going to know. All your cousins will learn is that my efforts at peace had been successful. And they are never going to learn otherwise."  
"Not unless you kill me!" Snapped Suyodhana.  
"You were always one to cut off your nose to spite your face, so I am not surprised. However, I am not worried about what you shall say afterwards. Once Yudhistira is installed on the throne of Indraprastha, nothing you say is going to make him give it up again. I personally shall ensure that."  
"Vasusena shall find me." It was more hope than belief.  
"I certainly hope he does. In fact, I have a good mind to let him find you." Krishna's smile was a smirk now and Suyodhana felt a dread grip him. He prayed Vasusena would not walk into any traps.  
"Don't worry," said Krishna softly. "I shall certainly not lure him into any traps. He shall brave anything to save you, so he shall be my messenger to your father."  
Suyodhana made no answer. He was exhausted. It occurred to him that his exhaustion was not natural. But he was unable to help himself as he fell into a deep swoon.  
Krishna looked down at his unconscious captive.  
"Sleep well, Suyodhana," he murmured as he sat down again and returned to whatever he was contemplating.


	2. Chapter 2

Vasusena reached Hastinapura after dark and went straight to his apartments without meeting anyone and as such he missed the news of Suyodhana's disappearance. He had not wanted to meet anyone and felt relieved that neither his friend nor any of his allies came to him.   
The emotional upheaval that had happened to him also meant that he noticed nothing amiss in the lack of guards outside his room as also the fact that no discussions on battle strategy happened that day.  
He wanted to go back to Anga, to the comfort of his parents' arms. In this time of upheaval, he sought to find security and peace in the familiar.  
He had the perfect excuse to go too. With the war looming large, the armies of Anga had to be mustered. He had to bring his men to join Suyodhana's army.  
He looked at the carved ceiling depicting the night sky. Every room in the palace had a ceiling depicting the night sky with the moon having a prominent place. In some, the moon was shining full, smiling benevolently down as on the ceiling in the assembly hall. In some, the moon was waning and in some others, waxing.   
In some, the ancestor was wrathful and in some, he was smiling. In some, the other celestial bodies were there paying homage to him and in some, he was paying homage to some unknown entity.  
Vasusena had always liked the ceiling of his room which was why Suyodhana never gave this set of guest rooms to any one else but him. The ceiling had the clear night sky, indigo in colour. The stars shone brightly on it. The moon and the sun stood face to face. They both were smiling, as if sharing some secret joke.  
Vasusena had often wondered about that carving. No one in the palace knew the story behind it. The moon and the sun together on the night sky seemed an impossibility, and yet, that carving seemed real.  
But tonight, that carving failed to soothe him. The sight of the sun only reminded him of who he was in reality. How ironic! Thought he. He had both the sun and the moon for his ancestors! And yet, he had been mocked all his life for his low birth.  
He turned on to his side to shut out the view of the ceiling. Tonight, the room seemed too small and suffocating. He rose and went to the windows and flung them wide open. He stood there at the open windows, gulping in the night air, in an attempt to ease the suffocation he felt.   
He knew it was of no use. It was his heart that felt suffocated. And there was nothing he could do to relieve it.  
It was then he noticed the unusual activity in the courtyard. Soldiers were running hither and thither. Duhsasana was shouting commands. Some of Suyodhana's other brothers were mounted on horses, as if ready to move out.   
He noticed with some trepidation that Suyodhana was nowhere to be seen in the midst of all this activity.


	3. Chapter 3

Duhsasana tried not to display the worry that was eating him. Under normal circumstances, Suyodhana's disappearance would have gone unnoticed till the morning. But a passing attendant had seen the unconscious guards at the door and had alerted the King.  
The room was bolted from the inside and they had banged on it. It was a heavy door, all carved wood and breaking it down would have taken time.   
The guards had reported that the window was open. It was Sama who climbed up and entered the room. He had opened the door, looking pale as death and they had all rushed inside.  
Duhsasana thought he would never forget the nightmare that the room was. The room was in shambles. The chairs had been flung aside haphazardly. The bed was pushed to the far corner. A big space was cleared in the centre of the room.  
In that space lay two swords and two maces. Duhsasana recognized his brother's sword and mace. The other two were the ones he kept in his room for practice. Both maces were heavily dented. The swords had been nicked as well.  
But the room was empty. No one was there in it.  
There was also a curious absence of blood stains on the weapons and in the room.   
From the weapons, it seemed as if a fierce fight had ensued but if so, there must have been some blood.   
And in spite of the unconscious guards in the corridor, someone might have heard the noises. It was inconceivable that no one heard anything.  
He cursed the circumstance that had caused his sister-in-law to be away on that night. The ladies of the palace were having a vrata and they had all spent the night in the Siva temple. If Bhanumati had been there, she might have raised the alarm at least.  
Vasusena too had not returned yet. It was an added worry for Duhsasana. He was not good at this. He was not a natural leader. Responsibility was something he shirked as a rule. With Suyodhana and Vasusena around, it had never been a problem.   
He wished he knew what to do. Pitamaha and Uncle Vidura were alerting the spies and Uncle Sakuni was trying to comfort his parents and reassuring them. His wife was comforting his sister-in-law. His brothers were also planning to scour the Kingdom.   
He felt so useless. His brothers, son and nephew, all were looking at him for guidance and directions. And other than telling then that Suyodhana had to be found at any cost, he had not been able to give them anything useful.  
Duhsasana felt like weeping with relief as he saw Vasusena running towards him from the apartments allotted to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Suyodhana was awake. He was no longer bound, but he still could not escape. His mind was clear and his thoughts lucid, but his body seemed to have a will of its own. It simply refused to obey his brain.  
"What have you done to me?" He asked furiously.  
Krishna shrugged. "What I had to do. Don't worry. It is not permanent. It's only till your father gives back the Kingdom."  
Suyodhana glared at Krishna and Krishna gazed calmly back.   
"Are you so afraid of war, cowherd?" Mockery was his only weapon.  
But it did not affect Krishna at all. He simply smiled.  
"If that's how you choose to see it," his voice was calm.  
Suyodhana fumed in silence. It was no fun to mock a man who refused to be provoked.  
"How long are you going to keep me here?"  
"That all depends on your dearest friend." Said Krishna. "On how soon he gets here and carries the message back to Hastinapura. And returns with an answer."  
"He will return with an army,"  
"Do you think your father will take a risk such as that? I do not, but you know him best."  
Suyodhana glowered in silence. Krishna was right of course. Dhritarashtra would send an army only if there was no other option. War was at best a chancy affair. And Krishna had already proved himself to be not quite human.  
He's a monster, thought Suyodhana. But there was nothing he could do. He sighed. He missed Vasusena. He hoped Krishna would not harm him.


	5. Chapter 5

Vasusena wiped the sweat from his brows. The day was not all that warm, but he was perspiring more than ever. He knew worry had more to do with it than climate.  
It had been two days and no news had come of Suyodhana. Their spies had brought no news either. The Prince did not seem to be in Hastinapura or in any if the neighbouring Kingdoms.  
Vasusena was scouting the forests on the border. He had set up camp at the edge of the forest. He and a few soldiers had already made a few searches in the surrounding area, but could find nothing out of the ordinary.  
"My Lord," the man bowed respectfully.  
Vasusena recognized him. He was one of his own spies from Anga. Vasusena had sent him to the Pandava camp with a few specific instructions. From the man's expression, Vasusena could tell that he had some news.  
He dismounted from the horse and went into his tent, accompanied by the man.  
"Tell me," said he, once inside.   
"I went to the place where the Pandavas were living as you instructed. From the spies already there, I came to know that Prince Yudhistira and his brothers are as yet unaware of all that has happened. I think we may safely rule out their involvement in this affair."  
Vasusena nodded, noticing with irony that his own spy seemed more relieved than disappointed that their enemies were not involved in this.  
"Did you enquire about Krishna?" He asked.  
"Yes, my Lord. And I received a rather strange report."  
Vasusena leaned forward. "Tell,"  
"Lord Krishna has not returned to the camp of his cousins. Those who came with him to Hastinapura had gone to Dwaraka with instructions to join him once he reaches the Pandavas. They are still in Dwaraka,"  
Vasusena frowned. "Have we spies in Dwaraka?"  
"Prince Suyodhana is not in Dwaraka, my Lord if that is what you want to find out. I do have a few sources there."  
"Any news of Krishna's whereabouts?"  
The man shook his head.  
"Lord Balarama had postponed his pilgrimage, my Lord," said the man. "That is the only strange news I could glean from my sources in Dwaraka."  
"Strange indeed!" Murmured Vasusena. "He was opposed to this war and said he had no desire to see the certain blood bath or to be a part of it."   
He looked at the spy. "You have done well. Go back to Anga and give my ring to the Prime Minister." He removed the plain gold ring he was wearing and gave it to the man.  
The man beamed. The gold ring meant he was to receive gold in return for his services. He bowed and left.  
"What are you up to Krishna?" He spoke aloud. The return of Krishna's companions to Dwaraka, the postponement of Balarama's pilgrimage all pointed out to one thing. Krishna was involved in Suyodhana's disappearance.  
Vasusena did not hazard any guesses as to Krishna's purpose. There was no need to guess. He could have only one purpose. But how that purpose was to be served by remaining silent puzzled Vasusena.


	6. Chapter 6

Suyodhana sat in the clearing under a tree. He was securely bound to the tree. Krishna had gone away some time back and had not yet returned.   
Suyodhana was frowning. All his attempts to break the rope had failed. His attempts to free his hands had failed. And he was growing more and more angry and frustrated by the hour.  
He felt that if this captivity were to last any longer, he himself would give in and agree to all the demands the cowherd might make. He grimaced. That last thought was not like him. Was the cowherd playing mind games with him?  
He could only imagine the anxiety of his parents and brothers. He did not know how long it had been since he was captured. But he hoped that in their anxiety, they would do nothing foolish. Like giving his cousins back their Kingdom.  
He sighed. He knew his father. He would not put it past him to ask his cousins for help in finding him. He gritted his teeth. He would rather remain a captive than be rescued by his oh-so-noble cousins.   
He yawned. And wondered what the time was. He was not hungry. He could not remember the last time he had eaten. But still he felt no hunger.   
More illusions! Thought he. He wondered where Krishna was. Irritating as the man was, he was at least company. He was getting bored. Of course, he could not taunt Krishna since the man refused to be baited. But at least, he could have someone to talk to.  
He sighed. How pathetic, thought he. I am actually looking forward to the cowherd's company!


	7. Chapter 7

Vasusena stared as Krishna walked into the tent nonchalantly. The man might have been walking in at his own front door. He looked calm unlike Vasusena whose mind was in turmoil. He still had not forgotten his last meeting with Krishna when the man had all but destroyed his life.  
Vasusena wondered why none of his guards stopped him.  
"Your guards are asleep," said Krishna calmly.   
"In the middle of the day?" Vasusena was suspicious.  
"Yes. So tough to find good soldiers these days." Krishna's tone was bland.  
"Of course." Vasusena could not keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "You are not at all responsible for it. It just happened."  
He smiled sarcastically.  
"I have your friend," Krishna's voice was conversational.   
Vasusena jumped up. "Where is he?"  
"You really think I am going to tell you?" There was real amusement in Krishna' voice, but Vasusena was not feeling amused.  
He snarled and lunged at Krishna, intent on getting his hands around the throat of the smiling man. He would choke Suyodhana's whereabouts out of him.  
"Don't be silly," muttered Krishna as he sidestepped and tripped Vasusena with his feet. It was a child's trick and Vasusena was mortified. But before he could rise, he found himself with a blade on his throat.  
"I have not harmed him. And I do not intend to. All I need you to do is to carry a message to his father for me."  
"What message?" Vasusena grated out, furious now.  
"On the table," said Krishna. "Be sure to deliver it. And if I were you, I would make sure the King agrees to the terms contained in it."  
"And how are we to convey that to you?"  
"I will know." Said Krishna. "And you shall have your friend back unharmed too. You have my word on that."  
"Why are you doing this?" Vasusena asked bewildered.   
Krishna laughed at that, it was a pleasant sound. "Because I can," he said.  
Vasusena found that the blade was gone from his throat and he sprang to his feet. He looked around in confusion. He was alone in the tent. He ran outside. The heat of the day was overpowering. The few soldiers whom he had brought were all there, some patrolling, some standing guard.  
He came inside, frowning. Where had Krishna disappeared to so quickly? Or had he imagined the entire episode?  
He ran his hand through his hair. He wiped the sweat from his face. He wondered if he was being delusional.   
Then he saw the letter on the table. It was placed on the table and held down in place with his own ink pot. Vasusena removed the ink pot and picked it up and scanned it. Krishna had put his name and seal on it. The contents were as he expected. Krishna had demanded that Indraprastha be returned to the Pandavas in return for Suyodhana. And Dhritarashtra was to put his agreement on paper under the royal seal. The agreement was to be delivered to the Pandava camp by Vasusena. Suyodhana would be returned safe on the day the Pandavas re-entered Indraprastha.  
Vasusena's face was grim as he read this last part. Krishna was not leaving anything to chance.  
There was a separate letter underneath which was addressed to him. It contained a few instructions. He was to deliver the letter to Yudhistira in person, tell them Krishna's efforts at peace were successful and Krishna would be rejoining them in Indraprastha.   
Vasusena fumed at the peremptory nature of the missive, but he was helpless. He furled the message to the King into a tight scroll and put it into a container. He would break camp and go to Hastinapura. The sooner they got this over with, the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Suyodhana watched his captor. Krishna looked as unreadable as ever as he built up a fire. It was a cooking fire and suddenly Suyodhana was ravenously hungry.  
"Food will be ready soon," said Krishna.  
Suyodhana watched the meat roasting over the fire. The smell was making his mouth water.  
"Have some patience," Krishna said, sounding amused. He was turning the meat over and over. "Unless you want your meat raw."  
"If you were as hungry as I was," said Suyodhana. "You wouldn't be so picky."  
Krishna shook his head. "I can't get my mind around how pampered you really are." Said he.   
"I am a prince," he growled as his stomach rumbled.  
"So are your cousins," reminded Krishna. "And they survived life in the forest without much trouble."  
"Yea, well, they had plenty of practice," his tone was vicious.  
Krishna chuckled. "I have a good mind to starve you. Hunger is good for developing discipline and self control."  
"Oh really? I thought it was only good for killing people!"  
Krishna laughed. "Don't worry. I don't intend to starve you." His tone changed. "And if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now."  
Suyodhana was silent.   
"And by the way," said Krishna, apparently still engrossed in turning the meat over. "You should be happy to know that your captivity might be over soon."  
Suyodhana stiffened. "Meaning?"  
Krishna had doused the flames and was slicing the meat into pieces and putting it on to a large leaf. He took a pouch and sprinkled something over the meat before handing it to Suyodhana.   
"It's still hot," he cautioned.  
Suyodhana took it, took a small piece, blew on it and put it in his mouth. It was cooked to perfection.  
"Didn't know you were such a good cook," he said, forgetting all else.  
"I'm not," Krishna's voice was dry. "But there's nothing like hunger to make a man appreciate food!"  
"What was it you were saying about my captivity?" Asked Suyodhana between mouthfuls.  
"Just that I met your friend and gave him my message. If your father agrees to my terms, you shall be free within the week."   
Suyodhana frowned. "You think you have won, don't you?"  
"I think I have averted this war for the time being."  
"What makes you think I shall not attack them in Indraprastha?"  
"You will find out how thin your alliances are if you do that without provocation."  
Suyodhana finished his food. He had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that Krishna was right about his allies.


	9. Chapter 9

Not much debate happened over Krishna's message. The King would have given Hastinapura too to Yudhistira if that would bring his son back. And Vasusena, Sakuni and Duhsasana were also of the same mind. Bheeshma, Drona and Vidura were openly relieved.  
The agreement was written by Vidura and Dhritarashtra placed the royal seal on it. Bheeshma himself put it in a container and sealed it.   
"Now that there won't be a war," Bheeshma said to Vasusena while handing over the scroll to him. "You could take Kunti with you to her sons. You are going there anyway."  
Vasusena stood still. Take that woman with him?  
"I can't travel fast with a woman," he said curtly. "And I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Unlike you, I am rather eager to have Suyodhana back!"  
He did not intend to be that rude, but it was the mention of Kunti that did it. Bheeshma's face was inscrutable. "Perhaps you are right. I shall send Kunti with an armed escort. I hope you won't mind conveying that news to her sons."  
Vasusena nodded. "I will tell them."  
Duhsasana came there and Bheeshma left with a nod to both of them.  
"I wish grandfather wouldn't be so openly happy about this," said Duhsasana.  
"I know," said Vasusena. "But this is what they wanted all the time. And now they have it."  
"Suyodhana is not going to be happy when he comes back," muttered Duhsasana morosely as he sank to a chair. There were dark circles under his puffy eyes.   
"When was the last time you slept?" Vasusena asked, concerned.  
"I will sleep when he's back with us," muttered Duhsasana. "Do you trust Krishna? What if he does not keep his promise?"  
Vasusena frowned. He had not thought of that possibility.   
"I have not thought of it," said Vasusena. "For now, we have no choice but to trust in him. If he does not keep his word," he shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
"Krishna has really been very clever," said Duhsasana. "By making it sound as if his peace proposal was successful, he is making sure that our cousins won't press for war."  
He sounded upset.   
"I know," said Vasusena. "But he's got us where he wants us. We have no choice."  
"No," said Duhsasana. "And frankly, I don't care for the stupid Kingdom or anything as long as Suyodhana comes back safely!"  
Which was exactly what was there in Vasusena's mind too.


	10. Chapter 10

Suyodhana looked moodily at the ground. It was dry. He looked up at the sky. It was raining. And no ordinary rain either, by the looks of it. The trees outside the clearing were swaying in the wind. Lightning lit up the forest beyond. He could hear the thunder too.  
Inside the clearing where they were, all was still. The two horses, tethered at its edge grazed calmly. The fire flickered very slightly. Not a drop of water fell on them. It was as if they were inside a protective bubble, one which prevented the fury of the elements from reaching them.  
Krishna was sitting on a log. He looked thoughtful as he put a few more twigs in the fire.  
"I'm bored," said Suyodhana suddenly.  
Krishna raised his eyebrows at that. "Boredom won't kill you," he replied.  
"Easy for you to say. You are not the one stuck here with nothing to do and with no company."  
Krishna chuckled. "You are hardly scintillating company yourself."  
"I am the prisoner," retorted Suyodhana. "I am not supposed to be good company."  
"And gaolers are? Isn't there something wrong with that logic?"  
"I don't feel like being logical. I am bored. Entertain me."  
Krishna laughed. "You are worse than a child. How am I supposed to entertain you?"  
"I don't know. Sing, dance, play the flute. You are supposed to be good at those."  
"I don't sing and I hardly think you want to see the sort of dance I do," Krishna sounded amused. "But I can play the flute."  
"Whatever."  
"How gracious," murmured Krishna as he raised the flute to his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

A day and a half's hard riding brought Vasusena to the Pandava camp. The sentry at the entrance stopped him.   
"I am Vasusena, an envoy of King Dhritarashtra. I have a message for King Yudhistira."  
The sentry led him to a tent where he had to wait till messages were sent to Yudhistira. He was given refreshments which he declined, though not the water. His horse was being cared for in the stables, he was told in response to his query.  
It must have been nearly half an hour later that Nakula and Sahadeva entered the tent.  
Vasusena could sense their hostility even though their words were civil enough.  
"King Yudhistira is waiting for you." Said Nakula. "We shall escort you to him."  
Vasusena nodded. They walked to Yudhistira's tent in silence. It was a very small camp, Vasusena noticed. But this was only a temporary arrangement till a decision about war could be reached. The military camp would have been bigger if it came to war. Which was not going to happen now. The Pandavas could break camp and go to Indraprastha. And he could go back to his life and forget he ever learnt that he had brothers.  
The last thought startled him. I must be growing senile, thought he. Or maybe I am too tired.  
The tent loomed in front of him. It was slightly bigger than the others. And the reason for it became evident as soon as he stepped inside. It was the command tent, he saw. And it seemed at first glance to be too full of people.  
He sat down at the chair to which he was led and accepted the goblet of fruit juice. It was bitter-sweet and tangy too. But it refreshed him. The room was too silent as he handed over the scroll to Sahadeva who took it to Yudhistira.  
Vasusena watched the way Yudhistira's whole face lit up as he read the missive. He handed the scroll to Arjuna.   
"Krishna has succeeded in the peace mission." He said, beaming at them all.  
A Babel of voices broke out, all who were in the room talking at the same time. Apart from the five Pandavas, there was Drupada and his sons, King Virata of Matsya and his sons and a few younger men whom Vasusena thought might be the sons of Pandavas.   
He wondered if it might be considered offensive if he slipped out. The loud noises coupled with the heat of the day were beginning to make his head ache. He could not understand what the argument was for. Surely, they would not have sent Krishna with a peace mission if they did not want to have peace.  
The voices died down slowly, but the throbbing of his temples did not ease.  
"You must be tired," said Yudhistira. It took Vasusena a moment to realize he was being addressed. "You must stay with us tonight. You can leave in the morning."  
"When will you be leaving to Indraprastha?" He asked.  
"We have to discuss and decide," said Yudhistira. "When will Krishna be back?"  
The throbbing was now a pounding. "He said he will join you at Indraprastha."  
He did not miss the troubled glances they exchanged.   
"I will take you to your tent," said Sahadeva.  
Vasusena accompanied him. The tent was spare but clean. He sat down on the chair pressing his hand to his temples. He wondered why Sahadeva was not leaving as he stood in one corner, busy with something.  
"Here," Sahadeva handed him a goblet. "It will help with the headache."  
He drank it down gratefully. The pounding eased almost immediately, settling down to a dull throb.  
"How did you know?"  
Sahadeva shrugged. "It was evident. Many are having it here too. The heat is the reason."  
"It is unnaturally hot here," he agreed.  
"It will be cooler back home," murmured Sahadeva, a faraway look in his eyes. Then he gave an absent minded smile to Vasusena.  
"I will have someone bring you food," he said.   
Vasusena nodded. "Thank you."  
Sahadeva paused at the door. "Did Krishna really succeed?"  
Vasusena nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.  
"Pity," muttered Sahadeva. "I wanted war." There was real regret in his voice.  
Vasusena was saved the trouble of answering as Sahadeva went out.


	12. Chapter 12

Vasusena slept soundly and woke refreshed. He worshipped the sun, bathed and dressed. It was while having breakfast that he remembered that he had not given the message about Kunti's arrival.  
Yudhistira sent for him soon and he was informed that they would be breaking camp and leaving for Indraprastha within the week. He gave them the message about Kunti and was duly thanked. His horse too had been cared for well, he saw.   
"Thats a fine animal," Nakula said, stroking its neck. Vasusena was surprised at how docilely his horse accepted Nakula's caress. It never allowed even Vrishasena to touch it, let alone pet it.  
It was not yet mid morning when he left. He went back slowly, taking his time. There was no need to ride hard anymore. The message had been delivered. Now they had nothing to do but to wait.  
He decided he would go to Hastinapura, give them Yudhistira's message about going to Indraprastha within the week and then go to Anga. He would come back after Suyodhana was back. But he needed to go to his family. He needed to see his parents, to feel their love washing away all other cares.  
The journey was uneventful till he got to the outskirts of Hastinapura. It was there, he saw the chariot with the broken wheel. Its horses were dead, their throats slit and the charioteer had an arrow sticking from his side. Some dead horses and soldiers were also there. The battle was only hours old, he thought, as dismounting, he examined the dead ones. Some of the bodies were still warm.  
One of the soldiers stirred as he touched him. He had a gash across his chest. And a frightening gash on his forehead.  
"Wa...ter.." His eyes were still closed, gummed shut by the blood that had flowed over his face. Vasusena gave him water from the water skin, which the man drank thirstily. Vasusena wet his Uttariya with the water and wiped the man's eyes. His eyes fluttered open, but they were unfocussed.  
"Am...bu...sh.." His voice was sinking. "H..e... too..k....h...e...r...."  
"Who? Who took whom?"  
"Th..the qu..ee..n...... we.... di..d... n...o..t .... seee.... wh..o... the.. a..rr..ow..s... ca..me... fr...om... th..the... wo..od..s..."  
"What queen?"  
"Th..the... queen... Ku..n...t...i..." The soldier clutched his arm. "The... m..o..n...s...t...e...r.... he...to..ok... he..r..."  
Vasusena gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

Suyodhana was having a weird dream. He was seeing a battlefield. Lakshmana was there with him. They were fighting. Then Lakshmana dropped his weapons. "I'm really tired, father." He said.  
"But this is a battle, son!"  
"So? Dying in battle is glorious, isn't it? I don't want to fight now. I want to die and get glory."  
The arrow came out of nowhere and Suyodhana jumped in front of it. It pierced his heart and he fell on to his son's lap. Only, it was his father sitting there. He felt his face. "Suyodhana! My son!"  
"Why do you weep?" An unfamiliar voice asked. "Death in battle is glorious!"  
"But who shall do our last rites?" His mother's voice floated in the air.  
Suyodhana woke up with a start. His heart was hammering. He was also sweating profusely. He looked around the clearing. He judged it to be early morning. The faint rosy light of dawn was filtering down.   
He looked around and saw he was alone. He rose, cautiously. He wondered if he might be able to escape. He walked to the edge of the clearing where the horses were tethered. Only his horse was there. He untied it, looped the reins and climbed on to its back. The horse took a few steps and stopped, refusing to go any further. He dismounted and walked forward, only to be stopped short by an invisible barrier.   
He sighed. He had expected something of the sort. It was not in Krishna's nature to be careless. He wondered if the barrier could be breached in anyway. He clenched his fist and punched it with all his strength.  
A jolt went through him. He was thrown back, his arm numb. He hit his head and his side as he fell. He half rose, feeling his head with his other arm. It came away stained with blood.  
His chest hurt. He looked down and saw the blood. Drawing breath was also hurting. It dawned on him that he had broken his ribs and punctured his lung. It felt like he was breathing in fire.  
He coughed twice and lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Vasusena had got the soldier to the nearest village and left him with the physician before going back. He knew he was losing time, but he could not leave the man there to die. Neither of his wounds were fatal. Loss of blood and dehydration were the cause for his weakened condition. Under the circumstances, leaving him there would have been akin to cold blooded murder.  
Fortunately, the village was quite near and the physician easy to find. He had not lost even an hour. He knew going into those woods by himself might not be the smartest move, but he had no choice. He only hoped he would not be too late.   
He discounted the soldier's babbling of monsters. The woods here were near enough to civilization and no other races dwelt in it. The royalty of Hastinapura often hunted in there and they had never come across even predators there.  
Vasusena had been in these woods a few times with Suyodhana and his brothers. As such, he had some familiarity with it. Which was not saying much since woods never stayed as they were. New trees grew and old ones fell. Old paths disappeared and new ones were made. The woods changed constantly. And as such, it was not possible for anyone to be completely familiar with these.  
He found the tracks almost immediately. It seemed like a fairly large party. They had left the evidences of their passing everywhere. From the trees that their weapons grazed, to the bushes they had hacked away, their trail could have been followed by a ten year old.   
They had not expected pursuit, realized Vasusena. And therefore, they were so blatantly careless. It made sense too. All the soldiers were either dead or dying. There were no witnesses to the ambush. The villagers almost never went to the place where the ambush had taken place. In fact, if not for the recent spate of messengers between Hastinapura and the Pandavas, that path was rarely travelled by any. The chance of any messenger reaching the place within hours of the ambush was, at best, a remote possibility.  
Vasusena could hear noises up ahead. Voices raised in argument. Or was it revelry?  
He crept closer. The light was bad here. But he could see a clearing. It had been made by his quarry. They had cleared bushes and trees there. It might be a month old. Not more. And in that clearing stood a ragtag bunch of men.   
Kunti was tied to a stump. She was unconscious, dusty and dishevelled. Vasusena knew instantly who these men were. They were the robbers that first Bheeshma, then Pandu, then Arjuna and finally Suyodhana had subdued and exiled from the Kingdom. But they always snuck in. Once there had been more than a thousand of them. They had terrorized many of the outlying areas.   
Bheeshma was responsible for the decimation in their numbers. He had forced them to flee. But some had snuck back during the time Suyodhana's father and his uncles were boys. They had started recruiting new members and were growing strong once more when Pandu had turned his attention to them. They had again fled, but trickled back after Pandu's abdication. It was Arjuna who had put them down the next time, in the days when Yudhistira was the crown prince. They had again sneaked back after the division of the empire and Suyodhana had personally led a campaign against them.   
But it seemed that they had again sneaked back in. He crept closer. There were exactly fifty men in the clearing. He wondered if they had posted any lookouts in the trees. He hoped not. The fact that he had reached this close, unmolested, also seemed to indicate that there were no lookouts. But the trees gave him an idea.  
Vasusena had been a good climber of trees in his childhood. He prayed that the skills had not deserted him as he started climbing the tree that stood closest to the hearing. The loud voices of the men drowned out all other noises.  
He reached a convenient low branch in no time. From it, he could pick each one out like flies.   
"-kill her!" One of them was saying. Vasusena's hand stilled. "We should never have brought her here!"  
"Bah!" Said another one. "You are too scared! She is a rich one. Anyone can see that! Her family would pay handsomely to get her back!"  
"But how do we find her family?" Asked a third one.  
"We ask her when she regains consciousness," said the one who had talked earlier.  
"I think it might be better to slit her throat and to take her jewels. Or take her jewels now and dump her back in the road if you are squeamish about killing a woman!"  
His tone implied that, he at least, had no qualms.  
Vasusena took aim. His bowstring sang as the arrow sank into the man's chest.  
The others were instantly alert, jumping behind the makeshift shelters they had made with the trees they had felled. But Vasusena, from his vantage position had no difficulty in shooting them down.   
He made it seem as if his arrows were coming from all around. He had not used that technique in ages and it felt good. Some of the men sent arrows to the trees and some threw spears. One spear buried itself on the trunk of the tree on which he was sitting, but it came nowhere near him.  
Vasusena felt no pity or compunction as he killed them. They had ambushed those soldiers without mercy. And he had heard Suyodhana tell about some of the atrocities perpetrated by these men. They had to be exterminated. There was no other way.  
Fifty times, his bow string sang and fifty times, his arrows found their mark. Soon, the clearing was devoid of movement. Kunti was still tied to the stump and still unconscious. He had been careful not to harm her. And the men were too panicked to think of her.   
He whistled softly as he climbed down. His horse nickered in response as it trotted to him. He patted it and led it to the clearing. He went to the queen and untied her. He hoisted her on to the horse and mounted it.   
He would take her to the village and leave her with the physicians thought he. He did not want to tarry.


	15. Chapter 15

Suyodhana came to slowly. For a moment he could not know where he was. He could see the night-sky above him, the moon shone brightly and the stars winked at him. He wondered if he was back in his room at Hastinapura, but the moon was wrong. This was a half moon, not the full moon of his ceiling.   
Memory returned to him. He remembered passing out, his head broken, ribs broken and lung punctured. But now there was no pain.  
I am dead, thought he. But if he was dead, why would he need to breathe? For, he was breathing, though breathing did not hurt either.  
He turned his head and saw Krishna, watching him with a rather stern expression on his face.  
"I am dead and in hell," he spoke aloud.  
Krishna's face relaxed and he grinned. "Not yet, I am afraid. But that can be arranged if you want."  
Suyodhana sat up. "No, I think I'll postpone my trip to hell for now."  
He felt hungry again. Krishna handed a leaf which contained fruits and a few slices of meat.  
"I am sure if I ever go to hell, they will have you there to torment me," he said as he started eating.  
Krishna chuckled. "Why this obsession with hell all of a sudden?"  
"I would not mind heaven. But then I remember that my goody goody cousins are unlikely to go anywhere else. So I think I would prefer to go to hell."  
"Even heaven not big enough to contain you and them?"  
"From experience on earth, I would say no."  
"It could be different once you die," murmured Krishna.  
"Please!" Suyodhana was aghast. "If you mean, I am going to be happily living in harmony with my cousins once I am dead, well, it has to be hell. How can that be heaven?"  
Krishna threw back his head and laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Vasusena sat on the verandah of the little inn. The physician had told him that both the soldier and Kunti would be all right in a couple of days. Kunti, though unhurt, had been severely dehydrated.   
Vasusena had sent a message to Bheeshma regarding the ambush and another message to Dhritarashtra also regarding the news from the Pandavas. He had sent the messages through one of the villagers who was going to Hastinapura. He had stayed on in the village in the meantime, though he went nowhere near the physician's house after the day he dropped Kunti there and the physician told him she would be all right.  
He hoped Bheeshma would send a message soon. He did not want to be tarrying here. The inn where he stayed was not uncomfortable, but he was homesick. He had to get back to Anga. That was the only priority now.  
He looked up as he heard the commotion. A chariot drew up in front of the inn and Bheeshma got down from it.  
He rose and went to greet the patriarch. They exchanged some small talk and then Bheeshma told him he need not stay on any longer if he did not wish to.  
"I shall personally convey my daughter-in-law to her sons," he told Vasusena. "And you have my eternal gratitude for saving her life."  
"There wasn't much else I could do," Vasusena mumbled. It made him feel awkward to be thanked.  
Bheeshma smiled. "Learning to accept gratitude with grace is also part of being a warrior." His voice held no mockery, but a gentle affection.  
Vasusena was surprised, but he only nodded. "My training seems to be incomplete, then,"  
Bheeshma smiled again. "You will learn," he said.   
"I would like to return to Anga," Vasusena spoke.  
Bheeshma nodded. "You may go."  
For a moment, Vasusena contemplated requesting Bheeshma not to tell Kunti's sons about the ambush. But then he decided against it. What reason could he give Bheeshma? And even if he somehow managed to convince the grandsire, Kunti might tell her sons. How many people could he swear to secrecy?   
Bheeshma placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have done so much for us," he said. "Go back to your kingdom and be with your family. I shall send word when Suyodhana returns."  
Vasusena nodded. A lump rose to his throat and tears to his eyes. He swallowed and blinked, but his vision was still hazy as he watched Bheeshma climb into his chariot.


	17. Chapter 17

Suyodhana woke up suddenly. He did not know what it was that woke him. He felt disoriented. He shook his head.   
He tried to sit up. Silk! His hands touched the silken sheets on which he was lying. He looked around. He was in his room. The contours were so familiar to him.   
He rose from the bed. He pinched himself. It hurt. He was not dreaming. He was in his room. But were the past few days a nightmare then? Or were they real?  
He looked around him. The room was the same and yet there were differences. The chairs were new. So was the table. His weapons were not there in the room. But most importantly, his wife was not there in his bed.   
He wondered where she was tonight. Was she in his mother's apartments? His insides twisted with guilt as he thought that he had not spared her a thought for the past few days. That he was not in a position to worry about her was of no moment. He had not thought of her.  
He stilled as a sound came to him. Someone was at the door, someone was pushing it open.  
A few strides and he was behind the door. The person opening would not be able to see him.   
The door opened partly and Bhanumati stepped into the room. "Swami?" She whispered with so much hope as her eyes scanned the room. Then her shoulders slumped. Suyodhana could imagine that she must have come here every night since his disappearance, hoping against hope that he might be here.  
She turned to go when he stepped from behind the door.  
"Bhanumati," he whispered.  
She stared at him as if seeing a ghost. Her face was pale and then red and then pale again as she came to him. She raised a trembling hand to touch him. He captured her hand and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed silently.   
His hand stroked her hair as he kissed her on top of her head. She clung to him, as if she would never let go of him again.  
Outside, the moon shone benevolently on to the palace of his descendants.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun's rays wrapped him in a golden cocoon of warmth and light. Warmth and light, thought Vasusena, as he opened his eyes and made one final bow with folded palms. Warmth and light was what his father gave in abundance to all.  
He turned with a smile and the smile froze on his lips as he saw the five men who stood there, waiting for him to finish his worship. They looked uncomfortable, shifting their stances and their gazes. Yudhistira was the only one who looked him straight in the eye.  
"How long have you been here?" He asked, to cover the awkwardness of the moment, more than anything else.  
"Not long," said Yudhistira. "We... we needed to see you."  
"To thank me for saving your mother?" He asked. He had expected a message actually, not that they would come personally to thank him. That they did so raised his esteem for them a notch.  
"Our mother," said Yudhistira significantly.   
It took him a moment to process what he heard, but he managed to keep his emotions under control.  
"Who told you?"  
He was just curious. It meant nothing anyway.  
"Mother," it was Bheema who spoke. "With a bit of a push from Pitamaha and Krishna."  
"Why are you here?" Vasusena asked.   
"We..." Yudhistira stammered. "Krishna told us what you said when he asked you to join us. So... we.. we thought if you could," he cleared his throat. "If you could just be our guest in Indraprastha for a few days...." His voice trailed off as Vasusena's face remained impassive.  
"With your family, of course," said Nakula, sounding desperate. "And your parents."  
Vasusena felt touched. He did not know why.  
"It's a bit too soon for me," he said.  
"It's a standing invitation," said Arjuna.  
"Is my best friend included?" Vasusena asked with a sly glance at Bheema.  
"Well... I... I'll try not to kill him if he does not step out of line," said Bheema scowling.  
Vasusena smiled. "That will do for now."  
He felt a warmth inside him. It seemed it was not just his father who gave warmth. Sometimes, all it took was a family that cared.


End file.
